A twist in an arcanine's tail
by natehand
Summary: So Raja is an arcanine and a diffrent one at that but why is he? Join him and a far few people to find out about him, the past, rare candys and a soon to be disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first chapter of my first story. I know I am a terrible writer but I hope I will improve. Enjoy if you can and well hope you keep reading.**

The wind blew gently over the hills pushing my fur in all directions. The lush green grass waved in the wind down in the valley. The forest behind me rustled as the early morning Pokémon started to wake up and get on with doing their jobs. I decided to go over to the lake for a swim and to find myself a bit of breakfast. I turned and started to walk towards the lake. The blue surface of the water reflects all the Pokémon in there and also those having a drink as well. Once reaching the water's edge I glanced down to stare at my reflection once again. Nothing had changed. I look just like any other arcanine apart from the fact that where there should have orange and white stripes there were gold and white. They said I was probably shiny but there weren't to shore. I feel its deeper than that but for now I should just put it to the back of my mind again. I walked slowly into the water making shore I didn't do anything stupid with fire like I had done the first time I tried to go for a swim. After a while I dragged myself out. Now time for breakfast.

After a fair few berries it was time to go to the forest meeting. It is where all the Pokémon go and talk about what's happening and what they need or want. I guess you could say I worked for the forest. I can run faster than any one so I can get all the supplies here and there fast. This week's meeting is in the valley. Better start running to get there on time.

"Not much to say about last week nothing of importance has happened."  
>"Thank you sentret's" growled Jex. The pupitar turned to the group of pidgey and pidgeotto. "What news on trainers near the area?"<br>"there are a few training in the south of the forest and next to the lake at times, apart from that all clear and ready for the event" one said  
>"good. Thank you. Meeting dismissed." as I turned to leave Jex nudged me on the shoulder.<br>"Could you do me a favour? Could you keep your eye on those trainers and make shore to help other Pokémon if they need help you got that?"  
>"Yeah shore Jex I'll keep watch but you promise about the event right?" I replied<br>"yes I promise. Thank you for doing this."  
>and with that Jex turned and went off leaving me to go and watch the humans.<p>

**So do you hate my writing yet? If you don't I guess that's good. Next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy. This one is shorter than the other sorry. Also the battle is kind of bad but I should get better. Enjoy if you can**

To my delight the trainers finally stopped battling so they could have lunch. So with them eating I went off to find my lunch. After eating at least two trees worth of fruit I happily went back to my viewing spot inside the bushes. I looked out to study the trainers in a bit more detail. One was about 14-15 years old were as the other was 12-13. The older of the two was tall with blond hair down to her shoulders. Her fringe was just long enough to cover her ice blue eyes and for her cloths just the colour of dark blue/light purple. As for the boy he was about a head smaller than the girl with hazelnut brown hair which hide his eyes almost completely. I was too busy making notes about them to see that the battle was getting closer and closer it was only when the boy's typhlosoin set the bush I was hiding under on fire did I remember about the battle going on. So I just got up and walked away towards the hill. I was reaching the edge of the forest when a red light wipes in front of me to then have a croconaw standing there and the boy and girl running to behind it. I stood there for a while waiting. Then the boy shouted out and told the croconaw what to do. At this I turned to start heading in another direction to then be hit on the back by a blast of cold water. I turned to hear the trainer yelling something else. I was then scratched multiply times on the side. And that was all I could take. I turned to faces them full on, opened my mouth and felt the heat building up, to then launch a stream of flames right at them hitting the croconaw right under the chin. To then finish the job by a power full iron tail right on top of the head. I looked and saw the disappointment on the kids faces. I just turned and jumped on to a tree and to what they could see ran away not be seen again. However I saw differently. I stayed where I was in the tree until they left then jump down and slowly follow behind them. I turned my head to the sky a saw a orb of light suddenly go. I went back to following the humans and thought to myself this may just be fun. Well I hope it is otherwise this would be a very big waste of time.

**Like I said shorter and may be a bit worse. They should get better and longer. The 3****rd**** chapter should not take too much longer. If there is something you want to say please say it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so chapter 3 is finally here after many months of um work well I mean some of work and other things slowing me down. This one is a bit longer than the others. The different signs be for show who's point of view it's from. hope you enjoy and this one should be better.**

Yet another day of just following them around and watching battle after battle with wild Pokemon. I was starting to wonder why I had left to follow these trainers. It was a strange felling that had made me follow them, one I had not felt be for. It was a while since I had move faster than a steady plod and I was in the mood for having a bit of funny and annoying things and people.  
>"Let's how interests there are in me"<br>I always seem to talk to myself. Some say it means you're crazy others don't care. I like to say its because not only do I think outside the box but also I live outside the box.

*with that the arcanine got up and flexed the muscles in his legs and paws making the gold and white fur ripple like water's surface gets disturbed. After flicking his ears down and curling his tail he glanced around checking one last time, no one was looking, a paw raised, hovered there for a few seconds and as soon as it had touch the ground there was nothing to be seen. Well maybe the fact that a staraptor with full black eyes flew off a few minutes later could be important but Raja didn't notice it*

~ "what was that?" the boy jumped and looked around the forest searching for the source of the noise  
>"Relax. You need to stop jumping at the smallest sound. Not ever Pokemon in this forest needs to be yours."<br>The two stayed sitting and slowly chewing their sandwiches. The wind blew gently across the wooded hills, rustling the browning leaves. The two sat there for a while watching the leaves filter down.  
>"come on Nick better pack up so we can make the next town by dark" and with that she jumped up and stared to pack the food into the her bag. Soon after Nick got up and helped out. Soon they were packed up and heading down the path. What they didn't see was a bidoof with full black eyes slowly trial them away.~<p>

*Raja stopped on a hill and scanned around him. He sensed the last Pokemon of the day heading home but that was all. As the sun began to set the white stripes began to glow casting a ghostly light over the grass. The light stared to go as the stripes changed to a black. Once they were a midnight black the glow faded and the sun set. As the moon started to raise the staraptor glance at the around and suddenly shifted to a noctowl and still the eyes were full black. It looked around just to double cheek on one had seen. Raja my not have seen it but he did sense it.*

What was that? I turned and glanced at the edge of browning forest. Something didn't feel right. As I raised my paw ready to set off back, they attacked.

*there were now 6 noctowls sitting next to each other all there black eyes fixed on their target talons tapped against the wood and beaks clicked together. As one they all lifted their wings then took off screeching all head straight for the target. Raja. He turned just in time to figure out what was happening and roll out the way of the first 3 noctowls beaks but not as fast as he had hoped for. 2 sets of talons managed to find there mark hitting him and knocking him off balance as the last flipped over and dived. Its wings began to glow a blue. Just be for it hit the ground it flipped bring both wings into Rajas jaw. A perfect Arial ace. The Raja fell backwards and the noctowls fell in to a ring around him just floating there.  
>"What you going to do now all power full "they mocked. He slowly pushed himself up and tried to figure out what to do. If he went for one the rest could get him almost anywhere yet tacking them all on would be near impossible.<p>

**Thanks for reading next one will be out once written so until then um well have funny. Bye**


End file.
